


The Bachelor. Last season.

by Shimruto



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Crack, that turned to angst and mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimruto/pseuds/Shimruto
Summary: The Bachelor. Last season. Win the heart of the last flame of this world!\Continuing the thought of wild card Shim casually appearing and destroying the natural flow of the show\





	1. Chapter 1

 

First episode with introduction:

Yun is happy to meet 12 contestants and already chose several nice guys to focus his attention when a mysterious man in a half a mask appears to give him a rose and leaves silently. Everyone is shaken as Yun doesn't respond for 15 mins after that.

Day 2 breakfast:

Everyone is chatting about the dreams they have and Yun is swayed by one charity guy and another poet. He is to make a choice for his first date but the waiter passes a letter to him and Yun turns red to his toes and cancels the shoot for the day running away.

The letter is scattered by wind and the contestants catch it. There is a rose imprinted and it has a definitely pretty detailed description of one hot night dream like unforgettable heaven's day promised and singed by someone who calls himself Shim.

Day 3:

Yun chose an aspiring chef for a night date. The theme is dark dining. They laugh trying to find the food in the dark and chat sheepishly about their possible compatibility. The chef leaves for a bathroom call and Yun tries to collect his thought when suddenly he senses him returning and taking a seat much closer than before so their legs brush again each other. Somehow the air got thicker and the electricity is running through air. The chef stopped talking and Yun can't get a noise from him but kinda doesn't want to break whatever is happening now. They continue eating in silence and sometimes Yun feels the other's hands sliding casually along his arm or mouth when they try to feed each other and Yun can't think straight till the time he is taken outside by the waiter to his  taxi home. He is literally burning on his bed trying to shake off the feeling that he somehow knows (and wish) that the other person was not that chef but someone very familiar and at the same time still a stranger. He falls asleep several hours later with the sweet memory of hot breath on his neck that still gives him goosebumps and a promise.

Next day all other contestants buzz about the pretty aspiring chef being found in a closed toilet with shit scared eyes. He returns to collect his belongings and leaves in a hurry not noticing Yun's red face.

Day 4:

Yun wants to become closer with the contestants and decides to hold a dance practice class. He loves to dance and is very excited to share his passion with others. They go through different moves and the contestants ask him to change to more fluid and slower music as it really makes his body angles to shine for their thirsty minds. He is happy to perform but has difficult time to teach others as their movements are as stiff as weekly bread. Nobody seems to understand a particular very seductive move and he decides to ask someone from staff to help him out. He notices a younger guy who seems to be a cleaner here and decides on him because he is as tall as him and it would make the showcase easier. The guy seems startled and nervious when Yun approaches him but agrees to help him after hearing out. He takes his cap off and Yun has a strange feeling that he knows these big deer-like eyes and gorgeous cheekbones from somewhere but can't exactly to pinpoint how. While he is lost in thoughts the music starts and Yun knows he is fucked when this innocent gaze shifts to something dark and forbidden promising. They move along the music and Yun would sell his soul to remember how much time they danced and what moves they performed because his mind is blank all the time and the body is on fire (again for the fourth day straight like wth?). The music finishes and the hall is silent until one of the cameraman drops his equipment and everyone jumps in surprise and heart attack. When Yun turns the young man is nowhere to be seen though his touches are forever imprinted on his skin. Later in the evening he gathers all his courage to ask the PDs about that male cleaner and feels goosebumps run through his body with light speed non-stop when they say there are only two female cleaners hired in this house.

Day 5:

Yun knows that he has to eliminate the contestants at the end of every day but actually does not have a heart to do so as all of them seem like very nice people and he enjoys their company. He was almost happy when that chef left on his own will (really Yun? His shit scared eyes definitely were full of freedom). On other days he usually uses the voting chance (when the viewers send their choice for elimination). But every time the result is out it confuses him more and more as the people who are eliminated are usually the ones whom he became rather close or began to like. He tries to rely on the viewer’s opinion repeating to himself that they see from the side more than he does but there is this bugging eerie feeling that speeds up his heart and makes him tingle with nervous expectation.

The PDs want to make a more emotional approach for the show and to make the audience to invest more feelings (and mostly money) – so they ask him to plan an event that will disclose his past struggles or achievements.  Yun decides to take a memory walk along the city to show the meaningful places for the contestants.

He starts with his school that is located in front of the antique shop. He reminiscences that during earlier days there was a noodles café at this place where he used to hang out with his friends a lot. They come into the shop and the rich CEO wants Yun to choose anything he wants for himself bragging about no-limit money but Yun is still lost in the memory of hot noodles’ taste and unknowingly ignores him. The others smirk and play along to get rid of this money-eater asking Yun to show what is next.

They go to the park where Yun worked part-time as a janitor to save money for his college and buy small presents for his dear sister from time to time. The barista asks him if he was not afraid to spend evenings here as this park is a famous homeless people gathering place. Yun is completely unfazed by this question as he remembers meeting a lot of nice people here no matter what their background was and learning a lot of deep things about life from them. The other contestants sigh in relief making a mental note to forget about the barista’s chances from now on.

After that they go to the old open stage near the river where Yun used to practice dancing in the evening after studies and still comes after work even now. They look at the wobbly construction and ask if it was damaged by anything in the past. Yun says that it was already like this when he found this place and the fashion designer expresses his perplexity on Yun’s taste (really? Did you see your own traffic light costume in the mirror?) as being a rather successful businessman he can build or rent any beautiful place he wants. Yun is taken aback by the comparison and says that this place is the most beautiful in the city when the sun sets under the water. Besides there is a secret place he knows warm blankets are stored and when he wants to stay more and enjoy the night city view he uses them leaving a snack in return for renting. This place holds a lot of memories for him as he took all his important decisions at this forgotten but still existing for him place. The photographer agrees with Yun on this and comments that the beauty of the place is not outward but inward and different people see different beauty in small and mostly passing things. Yun smiles because he is happy to hear something he relates very deeply and considers taking this photographer on a separate date next time.

They return to the mansion and prepare for the dinner. Yun returns to his room and his determination to get closer to that photographer crumbles a little as he looks at the rose in the vase. He remembers the letter and his face gets red again. Yun secretly wanted that young man to appear today again but nothing happened no matter how hard he tried to look around. Now it starts to feel like a hot dream for him and he can’t decide what to do. He hears the staff calling for him and goes to the dining hall putting all these emotions for later to deal with.

They have a nice dinner and his chatter with the photographer shows that they have a lot in common. Yun actually begins to feel interest again.

So when the elimination part arrives and the voting reveals that the photographer is out with new record of texts sent he loses all ability to speak and feels like the devil he thought had left returned and embraced him with his fallen wings in a sweet poisonous hug that will never let him leave this desirable trap.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Day 6:

The PDs are taking a break in the shooting for this day. The contestants who are still in the game do not raise any particular feeling in Yun and they decide to search for a couple of new people to spice the atmosphere. Yun lets them do that because no matter how hard he tries to choose – there is nobody even a little pleasant for his heart (and his heart is big and compassionate so it is really a disaster). While the others are discussing the new ways to find him a suitable partner (but in truth to save the show cause it is a matter of time when the ratings would start dropping), Yun sneaks from the house  and goes to his old open stage to clear his head.

When he arrives it is already becoming darker and he uses the last flashes of the sun to fall on his skin while his body dances around getting rid of disconnected thoughts. He stops when he sees the sunset and decides to stay for a little bit more. He takes the blanket from the usual place and sits on the stage facing the river.

This scenery always calmed him down in past – somehow it was his place to hide in and get inspiration from. He remembers how he stumbled upon it after the first break up. He was in high school and the first love blossomed – everything seemed so surreal and amazing until he got dumped by his boyfriend. That guy cheated on him and did not even try to hide it. After a terrible fight he said that Yun was too naïve for this life and said that he would be used by others just like he used him. That was terrible to hear but the most amazing point in the situation was that he was still popular and after that break up a lot of new shy/forward people started to confess to him praising his character and looks and trying to get closer to him at all cost. Partially it saved him from complete loss of self-esteem… and partially it was the beginning of a mysterious circle. Whenever he started dating it all ended the same – his lovers left him after short time – never because of the loss of love but stating that they were not worthy him. They always had a tendency to try to part with him on good terms and when Yun made an attempt to save the relationship they just flew away from him crying they were sorry.

It was a mystery for him why he had such an effect on people – for his friends it was a hilarious bet every time to see how long the next guy would survive. He was confused and desperate to understand what was happening. Yun smiles reminiscing about that time. One day he met a man in the park where he worked in his teens. That man looked rather ill but still had amazing light in his eyes and noticed that Yun was sad. He came up to Yun suggesting a helpful ear and word if he could and Yun told him his story. He hoped that man would solve his worries and problems right there but instead he received a very memorable lesson that changed him. That man said that every person has its own timing for all matters and that we should not rush it and should not let other people and society to impose anything on us. No matter what happens you should feel it – through your heart – and listen very carefully if it answers to you. You have to remember that sometimes life puts obstacles for us not because it tries to destroy you but because it sees further in the future and takes care of us even in the most unbearable ways. And when you are blessed with the most precious changes in the future it can make you feel trapped and lost before showing the light.

Yun was so impressed by this man that stayed silent for a long time after that revelation. There at the park he decided to stop dating at all seeing that it led him nowhere and to focus on his studying and job building a man he always wanted to be. He succeeded in his efforts starting a successful business and charming everyone into undying friendship. He wanted to thank that man properly after that night but could not find him and that was his only regret till now. After some time he listened to his heart and felt that it was finally the time for him to try to love again but after friend-zoning almost all his acquaintances he decided to use the chance of this program to meet new people.

And here he was – still trying to find that one person who would accept him. So why it seems strange  – like he finally felt that his heart was prepared for the new era but didn’t listen to it properly on how to achieve it. He is torn by his inability to decide on what to do next and this sunset didn’t help him to find a way out this evening.

Yun sighs and puts the blanket back with a carefully wrapped Choco pie on the top of it. He goes back to his mansion and comes to the window. There are a lot of lights in the building in front of him and he can see a lot of families and couples having a dinner and chatting cheerfully. He presses his forehead on the window and wishes he would soon find the same domestic bliss in his life too. He remembers how the little son of the noodle café’s chef used to make wishes by blowing on the window and writing with his nose the word ‘please’. This childish act always brought laughter in him and now is not an exception. He tries to do the same thing though it may seem very strange from the side but it does not matter to him. After he finishes he feels himself smiling again and with a lighter heart he starts dancing again believing in his future unfolding itself soon.

What he does not know is that in the building in front of him – in one of those rare dark windows there is a man standing and watching him all this time. His eyes follow the movement of Yun with glistening interest and satisfaction as he is leaning on the freshly washed blankets eating a Choco pie.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 7:

After casting several new contestants the PDs decide to speed up and spice the events a little. Yun finds out that the theme for the new episode would be “Fantasy Suite”. By the end of this day he has choose the contestant he likes the best and they will meet in a luxury suite (without any cameras and staff around) booked for the whole night for them with the choice – either to part ways to get to know each other better or spend the night exploring each other in a completely different sense.

He will be choosing his “partner” through speed-dates at the amusement park. The staff decides to put the cameras in the cabin of the Ferris wheel and give Yun the time of one ride for each contestant.

Yun is not very fond of this idea but the PDs assure him that he can leave any moment after arriving at the Suite (though their eyes just scream for him to get naked and shoot the ratings up next week with intimate details).  He decides that he will try his best to finally reciprocate somebody’s feelings.

He stumbles a little before leaving his room – gaze dropping to the withered rose on the table. Maybe it is a sign… A sign to get a grip of his wild running fantasies that will never come to life. He will move on and the four letters of the name that haunted his dreams will wither too.

The speed dates start and Yun tries his hardest to keep focus on the men’s questions and stories. He survives the first old contestants and hopes the new ones are going to be more interesting. The Ferris Wheel is never stopping and when Yun begins to feel bored he starts to look around to catch the scenery outside. When the new contestant does not ignite his interest he waits till they are at the top of the wheel and looks outside again.

And feels sick. Head bumping. Heart racing. Hands sweating. Not from the height.

From the young man in the cabin below. His young man. Shim.

Yun suddenly loses any ability to process reality – only questions running through his head.

How long has he been there? Why is he there? Why is he not here? When is he going to be here?

By the end of the rides he still tries to find the answers for this horde of thoughts. The PDs ask if he is all right and he collects himself feeling the decision forming in his mind. They ask him to choose the “partner” for this night and he randomly points to a dentist who has been on the program from the beginning. Everyone is surprised by this turn of the events. The PDs are thinking about the supressed feelings and perfect timing for this unexpected development. The dentist is thinking he finally will get his prize and a cherry on top tonight. Yun is thinking the dentist guy is the easiest to usher out when they meet at the suite.

They go to the hotel in different cars to shoot the last frames of their emotions and feelings. Yun arrives first and is shown to the room. The suite is magnificent and has a beautiful view on the night city. But Yun can’t see anything – he is pacing around the room waiting for this charade to finish and wants to go back to the mansion.

Finally Yun hears the door opening. He is about to start his sorry-not-today conversation when the light goes out.

The lock clicks. The trap shuts.

Yun feels the presence in the room. He is afraid to think about the possibilities because it will make him go crazy. He tries not to overreact and starts:

“I am sorry but you have to leave”

No movement.

“I am not planning to stay with you tonight… I never planned. Let’s just return to the mansion”

He feels the breath near him and falters… How did this person manage to come this close without a sound?

“Listen…” His voice is weak. Nobody will take it even as a plea.

Two hands corner him to the wall and he feels the heat radiating from the body in front of him.

“I… you… is that… YOU?”

The answer was never intended. At least not in words.

He feels his mouth being hungrily devoured and parts the lips to satisfy the feast. He is kissed till he is breathless and has to push away the other man a bit for the much-needed oxygen. He never thought that the heartbeat can actually make you go deaf but it is happening to him right now.

The hands that are not his trace all around his body making him go weak in the knees.

“Tell me… it… is… YOU…” he hears his haggard whispers.

He is shoved to the bed and pressed to the matrass so hard he thinks he will rip it. The other man helps him to get rid of his clothes and starts marking him from his neck with devil determination. If Yun felt like protesting before he forgets this word now. He tries to get the outline of the other man’s face in the darkness but gets his fingers sucked in such a manner that he almost comes.

He tries to get the other man out of his clothes but this idea dissipates when the stranger grabs his cock. Yun wants to feel shame for being spread like morning flower in all his nakedness in front of the man who has not even taken his shirt off but can’t. He feels only more aroused and completely content with being poisoned by this dark power that will forever leave him corrupt in his desires.

He forgets his name when the feeling of the callous lips on his cock starts painting his dreams live. He is thrashing, jerking, tossing on the covers screaming for more but gets it only when the other man is satisfied enough to move further.

They are both wet everywhere drowning in lust and evening swelter – never stopping for a moment – and after several hours when the last lights of the city witness two shadows merge into one – Yun blacks out with the four letters name on his lips.

 

When Yun comes to his senses he sees that the other man left. He wobbly gathers his things up and calls for a taxi to the mansion. The staff is not around yet and he sneaks into his room in a dazed slumber. He still tries to comprehend what happened and still has doubts about his guess. The man did not say a word – not even a scream.

Yun thinks he has to sleep it off and talk with the staff tomorrow about his withdrawal from the program. No matter what he can’t continue in a state like this.

He stumbles a little before going to bed – gaze dropping to the rose.

It is fresh and blossoming.

Yun takes his coat and leaves the house.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For information - Fantasy suites exist in reality - so... thank you for inspiration or whatever...


	4. Chapter 4

Day 8:

Yun wanders around the city, mind completely disengaged from his body. He tries to come up with a plan but nothing seems logical or possible.

He is disoriented when he stumbles upon the fence and sees that he is in front of his old school. It is past midnight and no one is around. He does not understand why his feet brought him here. A deep sigh makes a statement of his brain collapse. He needs to find Shim but does not know what to do.

Yun turns around and with a feverish tremble thinks that maybe he does not have to search for someone who always knows about him more than anyone else. His gaze falls to the right.

The antique shop’s door is slightly open which is an error in the common set of things. But Yun’s life has never been common so he takes a step forward envisioning a final verse for his mystery loop to be solved.

He enters the shop and sees the outlines of the old rusty things that shape creatures of the dark dimension. There is a flickering light behind all the contours of black and grey and Yun is sure it will not purify his world. More likely going to be the darkest creature among all this forsaken art.

He willingly approaches it. There is a silhouette behind the framed glass and the burning wax candles add the illusory warm palette to it.

“You finally came”

Yun almost loses his resolve to corner the man. He stays still, heart pounding in his ears and making it hard to breathe.

“Who are you?”

Yun hears a chuckle.

“You know who”

“Shim”

He sees the shadow nodding and can’t handle the intensity of the proof he finally found.

“Who are you?”

“That is a strange question you ask for the second time. You know my name”

“Only name”

“Well… surely more than name after tonight” smirks the man.

Yun is floored by the memory of taste and smell of their latest interaction. His vision blurs and he has to count till ten to bring his breathing back to normal.

“Why me?”

The shadow tilts its head.

“Why not?”

“I can’t understand why you chose me among all of them during that day…”

Yun’s rant is interrupted by the low snicker.

“I chose you much earlier than this stupid show”

“What?”

“You do not remember me… but that is understandable considering how fate handled us.”

The shadow moves to the glass and Yun can see the light painting the features of the face that haunted him during his hottest nights. Shim breathes on the glass making it foggy and then draws “please” on it.

A lighting strikes through Yun’s body.

“You are… you are that boy… this noodles café owner’s son”

“Former noodle café… now it is an antique shop”

Yun can hear a tone of disgust in his voice but Shim shakes the invisible nightmare off and continues softly.

“You always came here with your friends. So happy and cheerful. I was envious of your perfect life. I wished to grow up quickly and enter the same school as you… maybe try to be your friend. Well… I surely grew up faster than any child could wish…” His eyes darken. “My farther had to sell his café to pay off the debts the buyer put on him trying to get this place. My parents lost their job and could not pay the rent for the house… we were thrown out in the streets just because one rich bastard wanted to sell these fucking useless things.”

Shim steps forward from the glass barrier and looks at the antiques lined up on the table. He traces the angles of the vase with the scene from the old times on it and gives a push to it. The sound of crashing bringing satisfaction to his face.

“I hated all people around for crashing my dreams and future like this. But somehow I could not hate you and watching you from afar made me feel less stressed. You were a light for those around you… until one freak dared to try to dim you.”

Yun felt the blood rushing to his face from the unpleasant memory of his first break up.

“I saw that… what that dim-wit said to you. He certainly eats his own words now – don’t worry”

Yun starts panicking from all the scenarios his brain is sketching and sees Shim smirking.

“He is alive…”

Yun lets out the breath he has been holding.

“But that doesn’t mean he does not suffer. Let’s say his life now totally reflects his rotten personality”

Considering how righteous Yun considered himself to be till now he is shocked to sense a ripple of delight from Shim’s dark words.

“You deserved only the best and I wished a good person for you to make you happy… but somehow along the lines I felt that no one was worthy you. Some were too timid, the others were too stupid. They could not see the amount of happiness and pleasure you could bring…”

“So it was… because of you they all…”

Shim’s eyes captivate him from feeling any anger.

“I tried to make it as harmless for you as possible.”

“You threatened them not to break up with me on bad terms? That is why they were always so anxious of my reaction? But why didn’t you come to me yourself? Why to hide all this time?”

Shim leans on the table and stares into the void.

“We were homeless and tried all jobs we could to survive… But my parents’ health was weak and the first winter was the beginning of our end. My mother was the first to leave to a better place and the farther… he fought as long as he could for my sake but you can’t fight only with your heart…” Shim’s face softens and a small sad smile visits it for a second. “Till the end he was always smiling at me and working hard for me. One day returning after his usual visit to the park he said that he again saw a very hard working boy there who was always so energetic and kind to the people around him. But that evening the boy was very sad. He told me your story and I felt shame for manipulating your surroundings too much. I decided to stop it all and grow into a man who can support you not from behind… But… fate always has other plans. My farther joined my mother soon after that evening and I found out that our debt was bought by a mob. They increased the amount several times and I understood that I would not be able to pay it off even working for 300 years”

“How did you overcome all this?”

Shim shifts his eyes to Yun.

“There is an organization that searches for gifted children. Not for the charity purposes of course – that is why they need abandoned or orphaned children. This organization is large and everywhere and has a lot of requests to help with… anything. They take the gifted children from the streets – train them, give them a place to sleep, give them the weapons to handle this fucking life and make them living weapons themselves – and in return… you make their plans successful… And I was… I was very gifted. They paid off my debt and I was… I was past the naïve stage in this life already and made sure they were satisfied with their investment.”

Yun must feel danger but the only thing he wants to do is to hug the man in front him. Shim sees the hesitation and for a moment his confident mask slips.

“I am too deep in this. The things I have done – you can’t even imagine. You do not have to know all this…”

“Then why did you come to me in the end?”

“I… You never changed and it made you the only stable centre of my chaos. I stayed near just to check on you. Whenever I saw you I felt a little human again…”

“Still… Why now?”

Shim’s eyes darkened again.

“You went to that stupid program…” whispers he taking a step further.

“And?” gulps Yun not moving an inch.

“And I thought it was time to let you go…” Shim collides with Yun’s body and presses him until Yun stumbles upon a rocking table behind him.

“And?” Yun feels the familiar hands sliding on both his sides blocking his forsaken escape.

“And I was wrong to ever think I could do that.”

Shim traces Yun’s lips with his tongue and both lose the comprehension of the surroundings.

Shim’s tongue art makes an achievement of unlocking Yun’s mouth and they lick and nip each other’s lips. Shim presses closer with his erection grinding against Yun’s own and the contact makes the moan from Yun send the shivers through his body.

Yun pulls away for air and leans his head back panting hotly. Shim sees the open neck and places wet open-mouthed kisses searching for the most sensitive places. Whenever he finds them he bites down harshly marking the place and sucks on the forming redness as a slight apology. With every bite he becomes more possessive not being able to control the waves of pleasure from feeling the vibrations of Yun’s moans under his tongue. Sometimes he stops to listen to Yun’s haggard breathing only to feel the urgent tug on his hair begging for continuation.

Shim lowers his hand down and smiles lewdly at the willing jerk of Yun’s hips forward to his palm. He strokes him through the pants and takes a full view of Yun’s desperate need to get rid of clothes.

“You are always so open in emotions” murmurs Shim against the shell of his ear. “I wonder how far I can open you.”

Yun shivers from the future promised and slides his hands under Shim’s shirt feeling the muscles flex under his touch.

“You may start this long-running analysis now” almost purrs Yun and Shim charges at his mouth hungrily again while disposing of their shirts at the same time.

With them gone without stopping he bends forward licking at Yun’s puffed lips and shoves everything from the table on the floor. Yun giggles thinking about the amount of millions breaking when he feels Shim settling him on the table with himself between his legs. He pushes at him nibbling his way down Yun’s throat and finally unzipping their pants. Their hard cocks come into contact and Yun drags his nails down Shim’s sides that earn him a speed up in his breathing. Shim moves very abruptly to Yun’s nipple and executes the punishment right away. He sucks on it twisting the tongue and groans every time he hears Yun’s little whimpers of pleasure. He fits their groins closer and continues to roll them in rushed circles. He pulls away a little to watch the fluttering eyes, sensual rising of the chest and swollen length of the man beneath him.

Shim reaches to grab hold of Yun’s wrists with one hand and the other going for his cock. Yun lets out a surprised gasp and lies on his back completely exposed in front of him. The hold of the latter makes him go crazy and he brings all his willpower not to come that very moment. Shim continues to stroke him licking his fingers for better friction and occasionally allowing Yun to do the same. Their pants fill the room and the smell of their mess makes them harder with every second.

When Shim sees that Yun is losing all control and ready to come he releases his grasp on him. Yun sounds like he is in pain from the loss of contact and is about to protest when Shim flips him around. Yun can see their reflection on the framed black glass in front – him bending over the table and Shim standing right behind and looking like a hungry beast. And he wants this beast so much at the moment that he feels no shame or embarrassment spreading his legs in a clear naugthy invitation. His body is filled with ecstasy when he sees Shim’s possessiveness creeping slowly. His cock is throbbing and he gasps with anticipation when he feels fingers starting to stretch him meticulously. He rocks his hips trying to get as much sensation from this contact as possible. Shim seems to find some kind of lube in the drawer when Yun starts hearing the slurping sounds that are so dirty that he wants more and more.

“You are so beautiful, Yunah” Shim’s voice is low and dark. “That makes me want to drag you to my hell with me”

Yun is not sure he can handle that torture without release anymore.

“Please… do that” he feels another finger adding to the feast and arches his back in total pleasure.

“You do not know what you are asking for” Shim pushes deeper – the other hand tracing Yun’s sweaty back and steading him by reaching his ass.

“Please…”

“You will regret it later”

Yun is thrashing his hips around and tries to grab Shim’s cock to guide it where he wants it to be but his whole body is trembling and goes through micro waves of the coming orgasm. He is panting so much that the black glass in front of him is covered with the misty layer obscuring his reflection. Yun stretches his hand and traces fingers along the glass. Shim tilts his head and sees “please” written on it.

He loses it right at that moment and pushes himself to the hilt into Yun. They cry out simultaneously from the tightness and hotness around and inside. But after a small pause Shim starts thrusting in crazy need and leans over Yun to feel their sweat mingling and arousing them even harder. He feels Yun’s hand clutching his neck and takes a bite at his shoulder. His hands following Yun’s and finding him stroking himself in ragged movements join to help the process. Yun’s sounds become high pitched from overstimulation and he feels the release coming. He goes faster and harder without knowing how much time has passed since they found the infinite pleasure in each other. He starts groping and clutching Yun’s body all over the place and readjusts himself back to find that this position allows him to hit that very spot that sends Yun over the moon. He gropes his thighs increasing his sliding and feels it.

He feels Yun’s coming in the intense shuddering of his body and tightening pressure around his own cock. The clenching trap inside Yun makes him come so hard that he leans on him and memorizes their erratic breathing while they are gathering their mind from the slam of their orgasm.

It takes a while till Shim pulls away and turns Yun to see his face.

Yun’s eyes are half closed and the lips are parted in a tempting way. He wants to reach for a kiss but stops. Yun opens his eyes and reaches first. Their kiss is almost gentle and Shim pulls away again.

“Don’t do that, Shim”

“What?”

“Don’t you dare to run away”

Shim looks away and sighs.

“You don’t understand… I know that I am too selfish and I hate myself for entering your world like that… I… I am at a point of no return…”

Yun pulls on his hair gently making Shim face him.

“And…”

Shim’s eyes are filled with the vulnerability that was supposedly killed years ago.

“And you are the only one whose hand I am able to reach from the other dark side…”

“But?”

“… But I will never be able to cross the line to return back. I am far too gone and can just watch from afar at your bright world. So I can’t…”

“… can’t let you stay there alone in the darkness.”

Yun cups Shim’s face in his hands and presses their foreheads together.

“So I will cross that line every time to let the last light burn only for you”

 

*

 

They gather their clothes and Yun makes Shim giggle with his clumsiness. When they are out in the street Yun breathes the fresh air of the night feeling goosebumps forming from the anticipation of the new beginning. He steals a look at Shim.

“Don’t worry so much about it, Shimie”

“You did not have to do that” replies Shim evidently not meaning a word.

“Well… This bastard had it coming”

Yun takes Shim’s hand and intervenes their fingers.

“Let’s go” whispers he and receives a first bright smile in return.

They disappear into the darkness of an alley leaving the fire from the awkwardly knocked down wax candles destroy the remains of the antique shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.. it is finally finished.  
> Thank you for reading and following the story.  
> Every comment is precious in this capitalistic world - so please feel free to share^^


End file.
